


Dame un besito

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile





	Dame un besito

Carlos se quitó las gafas, frustrado con su trabajo. Llevaba toda la tarde conversando con un cliente, y sentía que no avanzaban. El concepto lo tenían claro, pero no parecían coincidir en cuánto a ideas más allá de eso. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras trataba de formular una respuesta. Hasta se planteaba llamarle, y eso que temía que volviera a irse por la tangente y a hablarle de su hija soltera. ¿Llevar un anillo la siguiente vez que se vieran serviría? Estaba atascado en esa línea de pensamiento cuando escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. Hacía unos minutos que había dejado de escuchar la ducha y era casi cuestión de tiempo. De hecho, empezaba a preocuparse, porque estaba tardando más de lo habitual. Algo que no estaba infundado del todo, ni siquiera le hizo caso cuando pasó por su lado.

— **¿Y mi beso?**

— **¿Tú te acuerdas dónde dejé las llaves?** —Dave le ignoró por completo y siguió rebuscando entre los cojines del sofá. Los tiró al suelo y Carlos ya se imaginó quién tendría que recogerlos en cuánto se fuese.

— **Pero dame un besito** —insistió el mayor con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Ya no era una cuestión de querer o no ese beso, aunque realmente querría ese beso y mil más siempre, sino de seguir viendo como reaccionaba. Estaba seguro de poder conseguir picarle esta vez, algo raro. Como bien decía Dave si la Isabel no le había conseguido quitarle la tontería en veinticinco años ya no se la iba a quitar él. Su madre encantada con tan inteligente apreciación, por supuesto. Siguió poniendo morritos desde la silla de escritorio de su oficina improvisada en el salón. Sus cervicales agradecían haber dejado de estar contorsionándose con la cabeza para atrás para conseguir su premio. Y es que al principio ni siquiera había registrado las prisas del otro. Tan solo le había escuchado y había despegado la vista del portátil con gran ansia de conseguir cualquier tipo de distracción. Si tenía que responder a un correo más del mismo tipo iba a gritar.

Al no conseguir nada por las buenas se movió para agarrarse a la camiseta de su pareja, y vio que iba en serio con sus prisas. Miró la hora, ¿Tan tarde era? Llevaba más tiempo del que pensaba tratando de dar una respuesta medianamente educada. Y su novio iba a morir. Julia iba a matarle. Y le parecía infinitamente divertido ver a ese manojo de nervios buscando frenéticamente las llaves por cualquier hueco. Una vez más parecía salido de alguna comedia de esas. Un chico alto y delgado haciendo grandes aspavientos mientras maldecía su suerte una y otra vez. La gorra del cerduco que adornaba su cabeza tan solo era un plus. A Carlos, Carloh, una vez más le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír, pero es que era casi una compulsión. No podía no estar sonriendo o riéndose. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan pleno. Tan conectado a alguien. No recordaba la primera conversación que tuvieron, pero intuye que fue banal, pero ya no dejaron de hablar. Ni de conocerse, algo que los había llevado al pisito diminuto que compartían en Sanlúcar de Barrameda. Era un tonto o un loco enamorado sí, pero se iría al final del mundo si se lo pidiera. Por el momento había abandonado la población en la que había vivido toda su vida y atravesado más de 800 km de la península. No se avergonzaba de admitir que echaba de menos a sus padres, pero se contentaba con poder hacer Skype con ellos algunas noches.

— **Carlos, la Julia. Que ya sabes cómo se pone** —hizo una pausa que solo podía calificarse de dramática y arrancó de nuevo con una frase que pretendió que sonara a sentencia: — **Eres malo Carlos, muy malo**

Julia era la mejor amiga de toda la vida de Dave y una de esas personas para tener en cuenta. Adoraba a Dave, y con eso habría bastado. El caso es que se llevaban bien y aunque no se atrevería a salir siempre con ellos y convertirse en una de esas parejas que desplazan a todas las amistades, le gustaba apuntarse a algunos de sus planes. El novio de la chica hacía lo mismo y Carlos, que poca gente conocía en su nuevo hogar, agradecía tener con quién salir. También estaba bien tener a alguien con quien echar una buena partidita al FIFA, no iba a negarlo.

— **¿Si te digo donde están las llaves consigo un besito?** —probó, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas ganadoras, esas en las que enseñaba todos los dientes. Cuando vio que parecía que se lo pensara le soltó como si nada y fingió ponerse a trabajar de nuevo. Si algo había aprendido con el torbellino este era a jugar.

— **¡Carlos!** — repitió su nombre varias veces con niveles de frustración que iban en aumento y convertían su voz cada vez más en un pitido agudo. Le ignoró tratando de aguantarse la risa porque podía imaginarse su expresión perfectamente, y porque mentalmente nunca abandonó los cinco años. No fue hasta que notó sus labios en la sien que levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Chico listo.

— **Ui no, si solo me vas a dar eso ya puedes soltarme ya. Ahora no quiero**

— **Yo te he dado tu besito y me dejas solo igual. Yo sí que no quiero nada**  —respondió el andaluz, e intentó alejarse para seguir con su búsqueda. La bronca se la iba a comer igual, pero en algún momento tendría que salir de la casa. Julia se enfadaría y le petaría el whatsapp con mil audios, pero estaría esperándole. Unos brazos más fuertes que los suyos le rodearon y tras el retraso necesario para que se pusiera de puntillas notó su barbilla en el hombro. Menudo era el Right. Notó después sus besos en la mejilla, en la sien y hasta en el cuello. A insistente y sobón no le ganaba nadie, más pesado. Si hasta se había cruzado la península para venirse a vivir con él. Se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que recordaba la emoción que sintió el día que le dijo que si se quería volver a su tierra vale, pero que él también se venía. Entonces llevaban cuatro meses y pensó que su vuelta a casa era el final. Como mucho el inicio de una relación a distancia en la que no tenía mucha fe. Los tipos guapos como Carlos poco tardaban en olvidarse de tíos como él para fijarse en otros. O en otras. Que Carlos solo hubiera salido con mujeres siempre le generó una cierta inseguridad. Temía que se diera cuenta de que todo eso no era para él y se fuese con alguna. Tampoco veía muy seguro a veces a Carlos con todas esas cosas que eran tan nuevas para él. Cuando salías de las relaciones heteronormativas te exponías a reacciones bien distintas a situaciones muy comunes. Alguna que otra mala experiencia se habían llevado, aunque la mayoría de las personas, de su entorno lo llevaban bien y eso siempre simplificaba el asunto. Horrible que fuese así, pero bienvenidos a la vida real. 

Eso no quería decir que no fuesen de la mano por la calle como cualquier otra pareja, faltaría más.

Al final Carlos se plantó en Sanlúcar con él y aquí seguían. La mayor prueba de todas de que iban en serio, de que quería intentarlo con todas. Les iba bien. Y a sus padres les gustaba mucho Carlos, algo que le hacía inmensamente feliz. — **Que pesado eres Carlos. Que me dejes. No calientes lo que no te vas a comer desgraciado**  —poco creíble que opinara aquello cuando se estremeció al notar el camino descendiente que parecían querer dibujar sus labios. Notó su sonrisa, aunque igualmente la habría podido intuir

— **Están en el cajón de tu mesita de noche**

— **¡Mi héroe!**   **Soy Righter, Carlos** —se giró para plantarle un beso en todos los morros y salió pintando a por su premio. La risa de Carlos le acompañó en su trayecto.


End file.
